That Night
by quinntana
Summary: the night that changed Quinn and Santana's lives


Quinn and Santana take their seats in the church. Santana sees the bridesmaids.  
Santana: It is a Carrot Top convention. Brittany and Sam waves at her. She waves back.  
Quinn puts lipstick on.  
Santana: I am so over this, and it hasn't even started yet. I'm clearly the hottest bitch in this lousy joint, but I'm all alone, stuck here sitting with you.  
Quinn: Do you want me to slap you again? Quinn hands her her mirror.  
Santana: I hate weddings, and I hate Valentine's Day. They were invented by breeders to sell cheap chocolate and false hope.  
A man snarls at her.  
Quinn: Do you know what I hate? Men. Every single one of them is a pig, except maybe Mr. Schue and Al Roker. And, you know what? You were right. I do let men define me but not anymore. Like Gloria Steinem said, "A woman without a man is like a fish without a bicycle."  
Santana gives her her mirror back.  
Santana: Al Roker is disgusting, by the way.  
Quinn: Whatever. At the party, Quinn and Santana are dancing with Mike, but they see Brittany and Sam dancing together, so Santana grabs Quinn's hand and drags her to the bar.  
Quinn: We all should've known that a Valentine's Day wedding was just asking for a disaster.  
Santana: Love stinks.  
Bartender: Sorry, ladies, can I see some I.D.? Quinn and Santana get their fake I.D.'s out of their dresses and hand them to the bartender. Santana: I'm 25. Name's Rosario Cruz. I might be related to Penelope. You?  
Quinn: Emily Stark. Barely legal.  
Santana: Well, that's good, 'cause I hear your professors are into that.  
They grab their drinks.  
Santana: You know, we always were two ends of the same bitch-goddess spectrum. Maybe that's why we love each other so much. And slap each other.  
Quinn: You know, I have to say, Rosario, you are killing it in that dress. She touches her arm, flirting.  
Santana: Thanks. She looks at Bram.  
Santana: Look at those romantic saps. You know, they may have love, but you know what we are that they are not?  
Quinn: Flawless. They bring their glasses together.  
While Kurt and Blaine sing 'Just Can't Get Enough', Quinn and Santana are drinking. Santana dances to the beat.  
Quinn and Santana line up to catch the bouquet. Santana puts her necklace on Quinn, and Quinn laughs.  
When Finn and Rachel sing 'We've Got Tonight', Quinn and Santana slow dance with each other.  
Quinn: I've never slow-danced with a girl before. (leans head back, looks into her eyes) I like it.  
Santana: (smiles, puts head back)  
Quinn and Santana run in the hallway laughing to their hotel room. Quinn opens the door, Santana throws her arms up in the air and runs inside. They automatically start making out. Santana leans Quinn against the bed. The make out session soon includes a lot of tongue. Quinn and Santana lay on the bed and continue making out. Santana licks Quinn's neck which causes a soft moan coming from Quinn. She runs her fingers along Quinn's underwear and climbs on top of her. The make out gets hotter. Quinn takes Santana's dress off. Santana lifts Quinn's dress up her head. The two start making out very fast with a lot of tongue. Santana caresses Quinn's boob and starts kissing and licking her neck again which causes Quinn to moan louder. Quinn unhooks Santana's bra and starts sucking and biting her nipple. Both girls moan when their lips meet again and lay back down. Quinn caresses Santana's boob. Santana starts kissing and licking Quinn's boob which causes Quinn to moan loudly. She brings her lips back to Quinn's and takes her underwear off. They take the rest of their clothes off and have sex. Quinn falls into the pillows.  
Quinn: So that's why college girls experiment.  
Santana: And thank G-d they do.  
Quinn: You know, it was fun, and I've always wondered what it would be like to be with a woman, but, uh, I don't know. I think for me it was more of a one-time thing.  
Santana: Look, you don't have to worry. I'm not gonna show up at your house with a U-Haul.  
Quinn: (laughs) So what happens next?  
Santana: Well, you could walk out first. Or we could make it a two-time thing?  
They have sex again.  
They wake up the next morning in each other's arms.  
Santana: Hey.  
Quinn: Hi.  
Santana: Last night was fun.  
Quinn: Yeah.  
Santana: Did this mean anything to you?  
Quinn: I don't know.  
Santana: So, would you say no if I asked you out?  
Quinn: I'd say yes.  
Santana: We better get our clothes back on.  
Quinn: Or we can have shower sex first.  
Santana: Come on.  
They have shower sex, put on their clothes and leave the hotel.  
Santana: I love you, Quinn.  
Quinn: I love you, Santana. (kisses her)


End file.
